Artemis Fowl: The Secreats uncovered
by The Red Coyote
Summary: Artemis Fowl gets a suprise, he will have to look after. But than the faeries are discovered...Who has discovered them? And what will the mud people do? wonce they hack into Foalys data base ,and Find a file labaled ,the Artemis Fowl case.
1. Default Chapter

**This story is being written by sgarecool321 only…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept what I may make up or use.**

Chapter1: Remembering

Holly's View…life had been pretty boring, after Artemis Fowl II had been mind wiped. She missed the mudboy, so did Foaly and Root missed him a little bit. Even thought he wouldn't admit it.

She didn't love the mudboy, she just felt like something was missing, and was rather cranky lately. This told everyone to leave her alone; even Commander Root had stopped yelling at her lately.

At least the mindwipe was good for something. Thought Holly as she walked down the stairs, that leads to LEP building when an alarm went off in her helmet.

"HOLLY, ARTEMIS MOTHER IS PLANING SOMETHING!" Screamed Foaly from inside of the helmet.

"What do you mean, Artemis mother is planning something?" Demanded Holly.

"ON THE DUBBLE SHORT!" Snarled Root, Holly started running towards the shuttle port.

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Screamed Root, Holly nearly whammed into someone.

"Sorry emergency." Snapped Holly running faster, and faster.

"What is it?" Demanded the girl she had just knocked over.

"Fowls mother is planning something." Snapped Holly.

"Can I come?" She demanded following Holly, than Holly realized she was the 2nd female officer ever.

"Yes she can come if she can keep up." Snapped Root eagerly, as they burst into the shuttle port and Holly flashed her badge, and ran ignoring the elf that guarding the post.

"We don't have time, for your complaining sir emergency." Spat the 2 female officers.

He was about to answer, when she took off after Holly.

"Girls." Muttered the guard, taking his out to lunch sign, and leaving his post.

**What could she be up to? HEHEHE NOT TELLING MAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**


	2. At the gates

**Author Note:**

**Hm………What do you think the secret is?**

**Can you keep a secret?**

**You sure you can?**

**You positive?**

**Okay than…**

**The secret is…………..**

**I'm NOT telling you muhahhahahahah!**

**End of Authors Notes:**

She had just made it in time as the door closed behind her; she got up and sat behind the line breathing hard.

"Sorry about that Lilly." Mumbled Holly.

"It's okay; it's just an honor to have you bump into me." Smiled Lilly.

"Thanks." Smiled Holly.

"What do you think she's up too?" Demanded Lilly.

"I don't know just when Artemis goes straight, his mother starts planning something." Snapped Holly annoyed.

"Yeah I can't believe it." Snorted Foaly sarcastically, and that was something.

"Do you think Artemis told her about the faeries?" Questioned Lilly.

"No…I don't think Artemis would." Snapped Holly.

"You sure?" Demanded Lilly.

"No not really maybe he did." Grumbled Holly as she flue the shuttle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_A Little While Later…_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holly ran out of the shuttle, and strapped her winds on…What was his mother planning? World domination? Another kidnap? She just had to know.

As they flue of Ireland they spotted the great manchin, the manchin she had been held in, the machine that had Artemis Fowl II. What was his mother up to? Thought Holly.

"Holly are you worried?" Demanded Lilly as worry lines creased her face.

"Yes and No…What if it was his mother, that told him gold is power?" Snapped Holly.

"Yes maybe his mother is the real criminal here." Snapped Foaly.

"Or maybe all of them."Blurrted Lilly.

"Nice theory." Grunted Root.

"Thank you commander." Smiled Lilly as they landed out side of Fowl manner gates.

Why couldn't Holly have manners like Lilly, and respect for the rules, and why couldn't Lilly have Holly's determination? Thought Root.

"Sir were here."Wishpered Lilly gasping at the sight of fowl manner.

"Big isn't it?"Smriked Holly.

"Yep."Was all that Lilly could say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heheheh you're not going to get it that fast!


End file.
